Mist's Crown Clown
by Crowns Clown
Summary: Both Naruto's parents survive the sealing but neglect him for his twin sisters Natsumi and Mito. He runs away and meets a dying Allen Walker who gives him his left arm and knowledge. Watch Naruto's journey unfold as the last Innocence User and the Mist's Crown Clown. Naruto/Harem NarutoxHarem Ninja!Lenalee Kushina and Minato Alive! Good!Kurama (9 Tails)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay to start off this is a neglected story where Naruto is neglected by his parents for his twin sisters Mito and Natsumi. So he leaves and meets Allen Walker who gives him his left arm and Knowledge.**

**I think i'm gonna need a beta reader but i have no clue how to get one or how they work. This is a Harem story and this harem is Naruto x Mai (Mei's Sister) x Ino x Lenalee x The Twins (Natsumi and Mito). I probably gonna add 1 or 2 more people so if you have anyone in mind send me a message telling me who.**

**In this story Lenalee doesn't have her Dark Boots she is instead a Ninja but her Jutsu's will have something to do with her feet (Maybe). Lenalee's Back story is that her house burned down and parents and brother died. She wondered for a little until Mei found her and adopted Lenalee as her sister.**

**Naruto will return to Konoha (he'll be forced to and he won't join he'll be a mist ninja and will stay as one). Give me ideas if you come up with anything you like me to add. Ohh can you tell me if i'm using the Honorifics right. I'm only going use them when a girl who likes him calls him -kun and -chan for whoever Naruto likes.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

**"Demon Talking"**

**"_Demon Thinking"_  
**

'Person Talking to Demon'

**Jutsu/Combo**

* * *

**Mist's Crown Clown  
**

**Chapter 1: Preparation  
**

It was a bright sunny in Konoha and the Namikaze family were enjoying a day outside in the afternoon heat. "Mom Dad look at this" a little girl happily screamed out. This girl was Mito Namikaze who looked about 8 years old. she was 4'5" with a slim figure and long red hair almost as dark as her mothers but unlike her mother she had crystal blue eye that showed complete excitement. You see she had finally been able to mold a blob of water -about as big as her hand- into a ball about a foot above the water.

She was sitting beside a girl who looked the same with the same slim figure and height except she had blond hair with 2 pony tails on both sides of her head and she had purple eyes. This was Mito's twin Natsumi Namikaze who was doing the same thing as Mito but instead of water she was doing it with air.

Minato Namikaze who was the 4th Hokage and the dad to the twins walked over to the two "Good job you two soon you'll be the best kunoichi ever" he said smiling. While he was talking his wife Kushina Namikaze (i don't know if i should add Uzumaki or not) had walked up from behind him and gave both the girls a glass of lemonade as a reward.

"YA soon ill be a better kunoichi than even you mom" Natsumi yelled happily. From anyone else's point of view you would see a perfect family enjoying the day but sadly this family was far from perfect that a family can be. From the window sill you can see a boy the same age as the girls watching the happy family with disgust. This boy was Naruto Namikaze older twin -by 5 minutes- of Natsumi and Mito. Naruto was 4'6" with unruly golden hair and electric blue eyes. He had a good build for an 8 year old except for the fact that he had a few cuts and scratches from the villagers "Demon Hunts" that happened this morning. You see all 3 of the twins had a piece of the Nine Tails. While both Natsumi and Mito had the Yin and Yang chakra Naruto had the soul of the Nine Tails. Course everyone still only attacked Naruto for that reason because they thought that he would eventually become possessed by the Fox.

"_Che, my "family" looks as happy as ever and they still don't even notice me. Too bad for them if they won't help me train then I will just continue to do it by myself in secret."_ Naruto thought to himself then pulled out a small book called "Sealing For Advanced Sealers" and began to read until it was finally time for dinner. His parents don't even call him for dinner they just walk in the house and close the door for Naruto to just realize it himself. Course when they all sit down everyone except Naruto began to chat happily while he just sat at the far end of the table and finished his ramen. When he did he simply put his bowl into the sink and walked to his room. He wanted more but he knew already that they would only give it to him if Natsumi and Mito didn't want it which never happened.

You see Natsumi was a spoiled kid with Mito being less spoiled -but still being spoiled none the less- who always got their way when they were growing up they would always give ideas for stuff to do. Though when Naruto tries to pick something else they always went with Natsumi's or Mito's idea leaving Natsumi and sometimes Mito to sometimes brag and contradict their brother just to mess with him. With this and the fact that they were being trained while he wasn't Naruto slowly began to isolate himself and not really bother trying to befriend anyone.

Though Naruto was smart. If anyone actually noticed that they would quickly realize the greatness Naruto was destined for but sadly the only one who ever did was Kurama. Otherwise known as the nine tailed fox. You see Naruto met him when he was six. Course he only did because Naruto "accidentally" got hit which causing him to be knocked out.

**Flashback**

A five year old Naruto was trapped in an alley way where he was quickly pummeled into a pulp thus making his world go black. "_Why does this happen to me? I never did anything to them so why do they hate me?"_ was the thought Naruto screamed out in his mind. **"I'm sorry kit" **said a deep voice and with that Naruto fell into the deep blackness. when he awoke he found himself ankle deep in water in what looked like a sewer. 'Where am I and who are you?' Naruto screamed out hoping for answers. Course after he did he soon came to find a giant room that had giant bars cutting the room in half with the kanji for seal place upon a slide of metal that stretched between two of the bars. 'Woah what is this place and why is this here' Naruto couldn't help but think.

**"****For starters this is your mind or at least the representation of it. And these bars are here to keep me inside of you"** The deep voice said again **"and for your second question I am the king of all the demons the Nine Tailed Fox" **and with that torches on the side of the sewer light up showing inside the cage which held a giant fox with 9 tails **"Or you can call me by my name which is Kurama"**

Naruto's eyes widened 'Your supposed to be dead how are you here' he stuttered (don't feel like righting the stutter so use your imagination) while pointing at the fox. Kurama snorted **"No mortal can kill a demon so he sealed my soul in you and my chakra into your sisters and because of this the villagers think that your the Nine Tailed fox"**

Naruto looked down thinking that the villagers were right and he was the 9 tails fox. Kurama noticed this and got angry **"DON'T" **he yelled which caused Naruto to jump back in surprise. Once Kurama calmed down he started again **"Sorry about that but your wrong you are not the 9 tailed I am and your Naruto Namikaze or Uzumaki which ever one. Now back to business I will train you as a sorry gift for causing you pain and because i don't want a weak container"**

Naruto head shot up instantly. Wiping away the tears and ask hopefully 'really' in which Kurama nodded. Naruto started to jump in joy **"but let me get into something better to train you in" **which cause Naruto head to turn toward Kurama but instead found a 30 year old man with short red hair and red slitted eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, anbu pants and black sandals. 'Kurama' Naruto asked confused

**"ya its me just in my human form"**the man known as Kurama said **"It'd be easier to train you in this form. Now lets get started"**

**Flashback end**

Since that day Kurama had trained Naruto in either his room or the training ground 44. Naruto was a prodigy as good as Itachi or Kakashi but since no one paid attention to him except Kurama and Itachi who had caught Naruto during his training. He was impressed with his skill and drive that he helped train him. Naruto had gotten interested in seals which he thought came from his "parents" seeing as they are seal masters. He had found a gravity seal which put more gravity on that certain part of his body. Naruto's gravity seals were at level 4. Naruto's ninjutsu had improved by leaps and bounds he had learned his 2 elements were wind and lightning. Wind from his dad and lightning from Kurama (i know it should be fire but i wanted him to have lightning). He had snuck into the family vault and copied both the Hiraishin -which he barely trained with- and the Rasengan -which he mastered and completed it with wind chakra creating Rasenshuriken-. He had no talent in genjutsu though and he master the Foxes Den style that Kurama taught him.

During the years of training Naruto had made some friends like Itachi and his mother, Tsume, Hanna, Kurenai -who found him after a beating and they quickly became friends-and surprisingly Ino who he had saved from some bullies and she became his first and best friend his age.

Right now we find Naruto on his bed talking to Kurama. **"do you have everything ready" **Kurama asked 'Ya i just have to finish some things and i should be ready in like a month or 2' Naruto responded. He could feel Kurama nodding inside his head.

**"You know that girl Ino is going to be pretty sad that you left" **he told Naruto in which he responded 'ya she is but she'll get over it after all she has more friends then just me and i promise i'll see her again'. Kurama shook his head _**"He's able to master the Rasengan and complete without problem but can't understand a girls feelings for him" **_

**Time Skip: 2 Months**_**  
**_

It was October the 9th a day before his birthday and the day before he put his plan into action.

* * *

**Thats all for now people but comment if you have any suggestions for me or who to put into the harem**

**Peace I'm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back for the second chapter in this series. I don't know if my chapters are long enough so plz tell me. Also if anyone thought it was a troll story in the beginning I'll tell you it is not i just forgot publish the story too...Oooops my bad**

**Harem: Naruto x Mai (Mei's sister) x Ino x Lenalee x Natsumi x Mito x (idk send me a message on who i should add)**

**Also for Naruto's clothes which uniform from D Gray Man should i use:**

**-The one he first gets coming to the order.  
-The one he got after the Asia branch.  
-Or the current red one.**

**I OWN JACK SHIT **

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

**"Demon Talking"**

**"_Demon Thinking"_  
**

'Person Talking to Demon'

**Jutsu/Combo**

* * *

**Mist's Crown Clown**

**Chapter 2: Departure and Meeting**

It was finally time to put the plan in action. Naruto had finally stole enough money to live for a while and had copied all of the jutsu's that would help him in the near future. The plan would start tomorrow on October 10th which happened to be his, Natsumi's and Mito's birthday. Usually it would be hard for someone to leave on their birthday but not for Naruto. You see because Naruto's parents neglected him and the villagers hate him he never really gets present except a couple from his friends. So because of this he usually stays in his room reading a book only coming down to get something to eat or when he's meeting his friends.

It was night time and Naruto was checking over his stuff to make sure he was prepared for tomorrow. **"You have your extra clothes" **'Yes' **"Enough money" **'Yes' **"The letter" **'mmh yes' **"Good then you have everything you'll need". **The conversation between Naruto and Kurama had been going on for an hour in which Kurama would ask him if he had something and Naruto would respond with a yes. 'well i'd better get to sleep I have a long day tomorrow. Night Kurama' **"Night kit" **Kurama responded and with that Naruto faded into sleep. Unaware of the conversation going on i the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Minato had finally finished his worst enemy... paperwork and was on the last sheet. '_release of all the villagers that took part in the Demon Hunt of his son'_ Minato sighed. He knew of the Fox Hunts and the beatings but he wouldn't do anything about them to stay on the good side of the council because even though he was his father he was a Hokage first and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the villagers and start a political war in the council. '_I hope one day you can forgive me Naruto' _He though as he signed the paper.

The more he thought about Naruto the more he noticed his isolation from the family. '_Maybe I should do something about that'_ he continued to think but before he could come to a conclusion a knock at the window shook him out of his thoughts. He turned towards the window to see his sensei Jiraiya tapping on the window. Minato opened it to let Jiraiya in and closed the window right after.

"Hey sensei hows it going" Minato asked since he didn't know what Jiraiya came here for. "Well i just came from the Great Toad who told me a prophecy" Jiraiya responded in which made Minato's eyes widen "really what did he say"

Jiraiya took a deep breath "The hero of this world will be a Ninja of many skills and Exorcist of many powers. The heritage brought from two great powers. Gaining the power of the final Innocence and support of many others in power. Till the their time comes and the child's ready. Soon this child will either create peace to the world or utter destruction" Jiraiya took another breath "I think the child is either Natsumi or Mito accuse they hold the Kyuubi's power. So I want to give them the toad summoning on their birthday"

Minato thought for a moment "what about Naruto he could be the child" which Jiraiya shook his head "we both know thats not possible both the girls hold the chakra and he holds the soul their's no way he could be the child of prophecy"

Minato though again and noticed something "What does it mean by "Exorcist of many powers" and "gaining the power of the final Innocence" Jiraiya had to think "well I don't know but whatever it means will probably come out in the future"

Minato nodded his head a couple times "Yes i think that'll be a good idea to give them the summons" he responded still thinking that it's impossible for the child to be Naruto. Oh how wrong he was.

**Time skip: October 10th 7:00pm**

The Party had started an hour and a half ago and so far Naruto had meet all hiss friends and gotten their gifts. Lightning scrolls from both Itachi and Mikoto, ways to break genjutsu from Kurenai, a case of newly bought kunai from Hana, a book on how to survive in the wilderness from Tsume which was quick useful for his escape -not that she knew- and finally a necklace with a red Fox on it and a kiss on the cheek which got a blush on both faces and an amused look from the rest.

Even though he wished for it to last he knew it was time to leave. So with an excuse that he was going to bed he made his way to his room and once their he grabbed his bag that was hidden in the closet, opened the windowed and spared one last look at the place he'd spent his first 9 years and with that he jumped out the window but not before he placed the letter he had written on the desk. He was jumping from roof to roof knowing it take like an hour to get to the gate.

**Back at the Namikaze house**

It had been an hour since Naruto left and they were starting to open presents. Jiraiya had come up to the twins with a huge scroll "here you go as a birthday present i'm going to let you sign the toad summoning scroll" In which got smiles from Natsumi and Mito. Both the girls had signed the paper with their blood before Mito asked "Can Naruto sign it too" with Natsumi Nodding. You see over the years Mito and Natsumi had realized how bratty they were and had tried to talk to Naruto and apologies. They had started to see him in a new light and started to feelings that were beyond sisterly -not that neither noticed-. They thought that with this that he might forgive them and they could be a family again.

Jiraiya was taken back by the question and finding no reason not to he agreed. That brought huge smiles their face. Kushina who had heard everything looked around and spoke "where is Naruto anyway". Itachi that heard her told her he went to bed. "can you go get him"she ask him and with a smile he left only to come down 5 minutes later holding a letter with tears in his eyes. He gave the letter to the Namikaze family who not knowing what was going on read the letter.

Dear Namikaze

If your reading this then that means I have finally left this hell hole and just wanted to say something. From this day your extra baggage has finally left and you can be the happy family you always wanted.

From Naruto

by the end the 3 female Namikaze were in tears and Minato looked on the verge of them "ANBU" and with that the anbu in the area appeared in front of the Hokage "My son is trying to leave the city stop him" with a nod from the anbu they left to go search for Naruto. Minato Turned to his wife who was still on the ground crying.

"Kushina i want you to stay with the kids i'm going to look for Naruto" Minato whispered softly. Kushina snapped her head up"NO I want to go too" in which Minato shook his head and told her "no you have to stay with the kids" and before she could respond he disappeared in a flash. Kushina wanting to look for her son didn't know what to do until a hand was placed on her shoulder. she looked to see Mikoto smiling at her "Go i'll watch over the kids". Kushina could only nod and left to look for her son.

**With Naruto**

He was so close to the border until a black blur past him and an anbu ninja stood in front of him t. "Naruto what are you doing running from home" The anbu said "I know your parents made some mistakes but that's no reason to run from home"

Naruto just watched them and sighed angrily "Mistakes mistakes they ignored me for my sisters not once caring what i was doing or how i was, you didn't even care that i was getting attacked by the villagers on a weekly basis. no no no i don't call it a mistake i call it a failure"

The anbu looked indifferent and Naruto used this time to get past them. He'd ran toward them trying to pass them but out of reflex the anbu grabbed their sword and swiped downward. Before they knew it Naruto was behind them holding what use to be his arm but now was an open socket trying to stop the bleeding. The anbu turned in time to see a well place kick toward their head from Naruto who was still trying to stop the bleeding. The kick connected and knock them unconscious. Naruto knew that he couldn't get the arm reattached so he placed a couple of seals around to clean up the mess and a seal on the anbu to make him forget everything. Once done their was nothing except an unconscious anbu with a butterfly mask.

After while still trying to stop the bleeding quickly crossed the border in order to get to a hospital but knew there one wasn't one for a while. Even with Kurama's healing ability he couldn't heal the wound. He slumped down on a tree knowing that his time he waited for his death but instead got what sounded like coughing. So with that last of his strength he limped over to were the sound was coming from. what he found was an 40 year old man with white hair, a scar on his left eye and a black left that look weird with a red cross on it. The Man was on his back on the ground but seemed still alive. So Naruto waled over to the man and spoke "Hey old man you okay"

The man look over and saw Naruto and his missing arm "I should be asking you the same *Cough* thing" which got a quick laugh from Naruto "ya i guess you should but whatever i'm gonna die no matter what. Theirs no way i can survive with my arm losing this much blood"

The man looked over Naruto and responded "Well i guess we're in the same boat. haha. you see i have a deadly disease that has no cure and i slowly dying. I'll probably die to night anyway"

Naruto snorted in response "I guess we are. Well I dying anyway so i guess i got nothing to lose. MY names Naruto" "No last name" The man asked "No you see my parents neglected me for my sisters" and with that he told the man his story.

Once he finished the man responded "Well that's some story i must emit" Naruto laughed a little "ya well whatever nothing i can due about it now. Anyway whats your name"

The man seemed to remembered he didn't introduce himself "Oh sorry about that my names Allen Walker"

* * *

**That's all folk's hoped you enjoyed. Remember to comment for the harem or anything really. Ask me question and i'll answer them next chapter. Also for Naruto he's gonna get Allen's white hair but should he also get the scar and get rid of the whiskers or keep the whiskers and not the scar or just add both or none. well cya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay for starters thank you everyone who commented. Firstly the harem is gonna be Naruto x Mai (Mei's sister) x Ino x Lenalee (she's going to be the same age as Naruto) x Natsumi x Mito x Shizuka (thank you for the comment) and for the last person please vote for one of these 3:**

**-Samui  
-Yugito  
-Fem Sasuke  
-Tenten**

**Thank you ****to everyone who commented.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

**"Demon Talking"**

**"_Demon Thinking"_  
**

'Person Talking to Demon'

**Jutsu/Combo**

* * *

**Mist's Crown Clown**

**Chapter 3: New Name, New Powers and New Journey**

_Previously _

_The man seemed to remembered he didn't introduce himself "Oh sorry about that my names Allen Walker"_

Now

"Well it's nice to meet you Allen" Naruto said as he stuck out his right hand. which was a bad idea cause right after he took his hand off his wound it started to hurt ten times more so he had to put his hand back.

Naruto grimaced in pain and had to bite his tongue to not scream. Allen noticed this and felt bad "_He's so young and he's already going to die without knowing the real love of a family" _"Naruto how can you be so chill about death. Don't you want to experience life? Don't you have any regrets?

Naruto sighed sadly "Your right i want to experience life but after living a life like mine you can accept death easily because you know that no one will miss you. As for regrets...well... I do have one". In which Allen raised an eyebrow "Ya what would that be?"

Naruto chuckled lightly "I'll be leaving my first and only friend who happened to be my first...crush" he whispered the last part but Allen still heard him. Naruto could feel the darkness over taking him but he wanted to ask one more question to Allen "what about you? Any Regrets"

Allen looked at him eyes filled with despair "Ya i have one" and with a pause he continued "I promised the girl I loved I would protect her and her world... but I couldn't. I couldn't bring peace to this world like i promised" he finished tears in his eyes in which he used some of his last strength to wipe them away.

"who was she" Naruto said in a daze trying to stay alive for a little longer. Allen slightly turned his heard toward the stars "Her name was Veronica. She died saving me but before she died she told me in my arms that she never loved me and just used me for her own benefit" he responded trying not to cry.

(For any confusion Veronica takes the place as Lenalee in the Manga/Anime and has the Dark Boots. Anyone who's wondering she has blond hair and green eyes wearing the same uniforms as Lenalee)

Naruto was silence for a little and Allen thought he died but that wasn't the cause when Naruto spoke once more "I don't believe what she said to be true" which got a wide eyed Allen looking at him so Naruto continued "She wouldn't save your life and then tell you she never loved you. I believe she said that so you would forget about her, move on and... fulfill your promise" he finished and with that Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was no more.

Allen still lied their in shock "_Is he right? Did she really want me to forget her and move on" _Then memories of Veronica and him flashed through his mind "_He's right. she did love me and wanted me to move on and move forward... but i can't do that anymore. I'm dying and I've lost the will to keep moving forward" _Then he took a look at Naruto's dead body _"But he.. he still has it. He can fulfill my promise for me and move forward for me cause I... I...Believe...In...Him...I.. Believe.. In.. Him...I Believe In Him...I BELIEVE IN HIM" _and with the new found determination Allen crawled toward Naruto.

Once infront of him Allen place his hand on top of Naruto's head and closed his eyes. "_Please Innocence help me. Give me the power to save one more person and keep my promise to Veronica. PLEASE INNOCENCE". _He opened his eyes and causing a flash of green light that would have blinded any in the area. Once the light was gone only Naruto sat their in his same spot by the tree alone, Allen no where in sight but something was different about Naruto. He had white hair, his whisker's gone replaced with a red scar and pentagram on his left eye, he had grown 3 inches which makes him now 4'9" and finally in what used to be an opened socket sat a black arm that went from his elbow to his hand, a red cross sat on the back of the hand and from the elbow up he had these black tattoos.

(Basically he looks like Allen with his Crown Clown arm but he still has his face structure and electric blue eyes. To see his arm just look it up)

**Mindscape**

When Naruto awoke he found it odd that he wasn't in looked like Heaven. In fact it was the same sower that he first meet Kurama in. With the same walls, same water and same cage. 'This is what Heaven looks like. Being dead sucks' He thought.

**"Your not dead brat" **A deep voice responded. In which Naruto snapped head to see Kurama in his human form. 'KURAMA YOUR DEAD TOO" Naruto shouted. Kurama had plugged his ears and unplugged them once Naruto stop talking **"Like I told you brat your not dead" **

Naruto blinked for a second 'But how am i alive then' he asked. Kurama snorted **"You'll have to ask that guy how" **he replied pointing a finger over to the edge of the sewer. Once Naruto looked over in confusion he was shocked to see the man he was just talking to sitting their on a chair that was sitting on he water.

Naruto had jump up from where he was sitting and pointed his figure at the man know as Allen. 'It's you but.. but how are you here" he said stuttering. Allen just smiled, got up and brushed himself off before he once again turned to Naruto 'Well you see Naruto I thought about what you said before you died and decided you were right and that i needed to keep moving forward but as you know I was dying. So I decided that you would be my legacy, so I used my last bit of power, healed you and gave you my Innocence and power'

Naruto looked at him in confusion 'Innocence?' and with that Naruto looked down into the water and noticed the changes like his hair, scar, height and his arm. Allen nodded 'Yes as you can see giving you my abilities has altered your body to fit it' he paused a moment before continuing 'Everything will be explained in due time but first I must ask you.. Will you accept my power and Innocence? Will you bring peace to the world with my power? Will you become my legacy and help me fulfill my promise?' he finished as he stuck out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment. "_I want to protect my precious people no matter what and i don't have the strength to due so. I want to show that I am my own persona and I will show Allen that his sacrifice was not in vain, I will bring peace and fulfill Allen's promise'_ Naruto thought with determination. He shook Allen's hand and spoke once more 'I promise i will make you proud as your legacy. That's a promise of a life time". Allen couldn't help but smile at those words.

'_Ok then i'll show about my life and whats happened in it' _Allen said before placing his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto was confused at this action until he saw images in his head. He saw Allen's life with Mana, meeting Cross, going to the Black Order, falling in love, fighting Akuma and Noah, losing his Innocence and gaining Crown Clown. He saw everything about Allen.

Once the images stop Naruto snapped out of his daze, turned to Allen and asked 'When down my training start'. Hearing this Allen smirked '_Yes as you guessed me and Kurama will train you. Kurama will train you in chakra and other ninja related while I train you in the exorcist abilities but unlike my abilities your's are different because their aren't anymore Akuma so i had to fit them for your use' _Allen had to take a brief before continuing _"As you know Crown Clown was made for fight Akuma but for you it will work on anyone human or monster so you can defend or attack any enemy of yours and same goes for the sword of exorcism. Finally the cursed eye will work like this thing known as a sharingan the Uchiha ninja have. It will help you see movement _-does not predict future like sharingan-_ and helps you see your enemies skills like how much chakra they have and what element they have'_

Naruto blinked for a moment and took all this info in. 'When do we start training' he asked. In which Kurama who had been silent this hole time answered **"We will start right way. So wake up and head to the nearest village so we can get supply but we'll start your training on the way to that village and continue after"**

Allen Nodded his head agreeing with Kurama and Naruto who agreed with the plan closed his eye once more.

**Back in Konoha**

They had searched all night but couldn't find anything that lead to where Naruto. Except a anbu who was found unconscious with no memory. They had thought it to be Naruto but found no Evidence.

Kushina was a mess. Thinking it was her fault and she was a bad mother. Natsumi and Mito think along the same lines. This went all night until like 6:00am in the morning in which they came out of the rooms to eat breakfast quietly and the 3 decided to check out Naruto's room for any clues.

While they were their they found a journal written by Naruto that described his life with being neglected and the beatings the villagers gave him. Kushina felt worse than she's ever felt before but with the help of Natsumi and Mito got back on here feet and the 3 left but not before all 3 promised themselves that they would bring back their brother/son so they could apologize and maybe be a family once more.

**Back With Naruto**

When he woke up he found himself by the tree that he had died at and got up finding it still hard using his left arm.

He flexed the arm to make sure it was working and turned on his cursed eye which did activate but had to deactivate it before he lost consciousness. _"Seem I'll have to train with this eye so i can use it longer" _He thought before he started to walk in the direction he thought a town would be while still trying to get used to his left arm.**  
**

From that day on Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was dead and Naruto Walker was born.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Comment if you have any subjections for anything really.**

**Well I'm out Peace **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm Back for chapter 4. Starting off Someone commented and gave me a good idea for the Harem. I'm Going to add Road who's part of the Sound village but because of Naruto's personality she's going to change side's and join him.**

**So the Harem is: Naruto x Lenalee x Mai x Ino x Natsumi x Mito x Shizuka x Road**

**The poll so far is:**

******-Samui - 2  
-Yugito  
-Fem Sasuke - 3  
********-Tenten - 1**

******Also sorry that I got the Sharingans abilities wrong. I haven't really done any research on the Sharigan so I didn't know how it works.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

**"Demon Talking"**

**"_Demon Thinking"_  
**

'Person Talking to Demon'

**Jutsu/Combo**

* * *

**Mist's Crown Clown**

**Chapter 4: The Civilian Hero**

**Time Skip: 1 year**

It's been a year since Naruto gained the power of Innocence and Crown Clown. Right Naruto was sitting on his bed in an inn that was located between Fire Country and Water country, in a village known as Bay Grove (Made it up). Naruto had thought over what had happen over the past year.

**Flash Back: 1 year**

It had been a day since he woke up and so far he went to the nearest which was located an hour away. Naruto had sleep the night in the village inn and in the morning he got all the equipment he'd need and now he had just left the village. He walked for a couple minutes before he stopped. 'Hey wait were the hell am I going to go to train' he asked the people in his mindscape.

The're was silence for a moment before Kurama responded **"Truthfully I have no clue. I was just gonna wing** **it"**. Which got sweat drops from both Allen and Naruto. They all thought for a bit and a couple minutes later Allen thought of a brilliant idea. 'I know where we can go' he said.

Which got a raised eyebrow from Naruto 'Ya where is that' he asked.

With a smirk Allen responded 'The base for the Black Order'

It took a six days to get to the Black Order after they had decided to go. Once there he was met with a huge cliff in which he had to climb. It took a day just to get to the top but once on top he was surprise to see a the biggest building he has ever seen. It looked a little run down but he thought it fit.

'Well Naruto welcome to your new home for a little' he heard Allen say. Which got a chuckle from Naruto 'It's good to be home'.

**Time Skip: 6 Months**

Naruto was once again on the cliff looking at the place he called home for the past 6 months. It had been a long 6 months with Kurama teaching him about better chakra control, New Jutsu's, better uses for the Foxes Den (His fighting style) and even kenjutsu for when he uses the sword of exorcism. Allen had been teaching him how to activate his Innocence easily, each technique, how to use his cursed eye and how to use and maintain the sword of exorcism. Even with all the training Naruto level was from High Chunin to Low Jounin (is that to powerful or no) he still had a lot of more training to do but Allen thought it would be a good idea to leave for Naruto to see the world.

With one last glance and wave Naruto turned his back and started to walk toward the edge of the cliff 'Well i guess this is goodbye' he thought with a sad sigh. 'No worries, we'll come back in due time' he heard Allen say. Naruto chuckled 'Ya we will' he responded to Allen before jumping off the cliff but before hitting the ground he activated Crown Clown and glided down to the ground. Once he landed he deactivated Crown Clown and started to make his way to the nearest village that he seen on the map.

**Flash Back End**

Over the past 6 months since he left the Black Orders Base Naruto had gone from village to village helping anyway he could like stopping raids, slavery, Rape and Etc. He still remembers the first village he stopped in and helped

**Flash Back: 5 Months and 28 Days**

It was 3 days since he left the base and he wondered into a village know as SpringCreek. During his stay he went to a restaurant since he couldn't go to a bar because he's to young but anyway once there he found out that there was a raid 2 days ago. Naruto had ask the waiter about the story. He was told that there was a raid and almost half of the women were taken away from the village.

While eating Naruto had thought about the story. **"You should help them" **He heard Kurama say. Which got a most intelligent 'wha..' from Naruto. 'I agree with Kurama. It would be good Practice for your skill and it would help these people out' He heard from Allen. Naruto gave it some thought and decided to do it. So after eating he went to the inn, got all the equipment he would need and left the village in the same way as the raiders.

It only took 4 hours at Naruto's top speed without Clown Crown to reach the raiders. There seemed to be at least 20 raiders and 30 women in cages. He sighed in relief when it seemed and smelled that they hadn't raped the women. At least not yet as it seemed they were getting drunk and horny tonight.

Naruto decided to wait and watch for the perfect moment to strike.

_In the Camp _(I changed this so it represents something happening in a different place but same time)

All the men had gotten at least a quarter drunk or more before one decided he had enough waiting. "We'll look at what we have here. Which one should I pick first" The bulky raider said in a menacing voice to the frightened women who wore nothing but rags and ranged from 14 to 30. The man looked for a little before grabbing a blond hair brown eyed girl.

Said girl started to scream for help and break lose but that only made the man chuckle and grip harder. "The'res no point in screaming. No one's around for miles" he said ripping the rest of the rags off the girl as he started to undo his own belt. The girl had given up "_He's right no one's coming to save us, no prince charming, no super hero, Nothing" _she thought as he was about to rape her until a kunai from out of no where hit into his head killing him instantly.

The women and raiders were shocked and quickly looked around to see where i came from until one raider spotted someone and yelled "LOOK". Which got everyone to look in that direction and see a man in a gray coat (like the one they use in the Anime) holding 3 more kunai.

_Back With Naruto_

Naruto had seen the man grab the girl and try to rape her. He couldn't let that happen so he grabbed a kunai and threw it at his head with hit and killed the raider. Next he decide to make himself know by jumping out of the tree.

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED TYLER" yelled one raider before he charged forward which got him 3 kunai to the chest. It shocked the group until another one yelled out "HE ALSO KILLED JAKE. HE'S ONE MAN WE CAN TAKE HIM" and with that they all ran forward.

Naruto just chuckled and muttered to word that would end the fight "Innocence Activate" and with that Crown Clown activated shocking everyone. (Just look up what Crown Clown looks like) sadly the raiders were too stupid and continued to charge forward. Naruto sighed at the Stupidity but none the less charged forward at a speed that most if not all could see.

Naruto had attacked the first person he saw and used the first attack he had learned **Cross Grave**. At first it looked like Naruto had just passed the first 3 people without attacking but soon white crosses appeared at their midsection and they dropped dead blood seeping out of the wound.

Everyone had stopped in their tracks shocked but before they could decide what to do next Naruto had used his next attack **Crown Belt**. Next white ribbons (Don't know what their called) shot out of his right white arm and wrapped around the raiders flinging the into other raiders and throwing them into trees, hard, killing them. That killed at least half of them.

Naruto called the attack once more **Crown Belt **but this time instead of his arm the ribbons came out of his cape stabbing through a quarter of the raiders. (Crown belt can either wrap around enemies or objects or harden and stab enemies or objects) 2 out of the 20 raiders were left, scared shitless and trying to get away but Naruto Naruto had used the ribbons to grab their legs. One of the raiders tried using a bomb he had stored in his belt. It hit Naruto and caused the last men to get excited thinking they had one and the women to go dread thinking their hero had died.

Sadly that was not the case, when the smoked cleared Naruto stood there with his cape wrapped around himself leaving him and his cape unscathed. The mask on Naruto neck was now place on his face (look it up if you don't get it) and faster than before charged at the bandits and killed them both with his claw like left hand.

Once dead Naruto had made is way towards the slaves but was stopped by the blond haired one that was almost raped. "I-i won't't let you-o touch them-m" she stuttered. On the outside she was barely keeping it together but on the inside she was a mess. _"Why didn't I run. I could've gotten away but I decided to stay and fight someone ten times more stronger than me. I so stupid god dam it why-" _she kept thinking but snapped out of it when she heard the man laughing.

The blond narrowed her eyes slightly "W-whats so funny-y" She stuttered. Naruto just shook his head, lowered his hood showing his face -which in turn got most of the girls to blush madly from the handsome white heard man- and spoke "I'm not going to hurt you, why would i anyway"

He walked past the blond patting her on her head -who still had a shocked face- and used his left hand to cut the locks and open the cages. Next he deactivated Crown Clown and crabbed the nearest raiders jacket and threw it to the blond. "You might want to grab some of their clothes because of well..." Naruto told them referring to their rags.

They nodded and started to grab the clothes off the men. During this time a brunette with blue eyes walked over to Naruto. "If you don't mind me asking what's your name" she asked him nervously. This caught the attention of the other girls in which Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his neck "Well the names Naruto Walker. Nice to meetcha" he responded with a foxy grin causing the girls to once again blush at the handsome face.

Once they had gathered all they needed they headed back to the village which took 8 hours with a few breaks on the way. Over that time the girls had gotten to knew Naruto a little better and notice that he was not only handsome but kind and sweet. A perfect man in their eyes.

When they reached the gate they were meet with the villagers who thought he was another raider but that was quickly cleared up when one of the girls spoke up.

That night they had a party with drinks and dancing. That morning though Naruto had to leave, so with a heart warming goodbye and some kisses on the cheek. Naruto left.

**Flash Back**

Naruto sighed happily at the memory. Since that day he went from village to village helping people out in anyway and because of that they started to call him Crown Clown which he found ironic since that was the name of his Innocence. Plus unknown to him he also had a fan club that had slowly been made.

Naruto got up and quickly got dressed so he could go eat at a restaurant. You see over the year Naruto had changed, He still had his white hair and scar but he grew a bit and now he was 5'1" and he wore the red current Exorcist uniform but with a black assassin creed hood with a red outline (Look it up but add the hood) and also he had gained rock hard muscle and a 8 pack that make girls in every village swoon over him.

He had got dressed and headed out also unknown to what was happening in Konoha.

**Konoha**

Kushina was cooking in the kitchen at the Uzumaki compound -Which is 2 story house- while listening to her daughters talk with their friends about someone called Crown Clown.

"Are you sure that he even exist" Ino asked. Natsumi who happened to love the Crown Clown nodded furiously "Of course he exist who do you think saved all the villages. He's the civilians hero after".

"I'll have to agree with Natsumi on this one because theres's no way all the villages just made up the stories for a hero that doesn't exist" said Mito. Which got nods from both Natsumi and Tenten who were big fan girls of Clown Crown. "But why would he be named Crown Clown. It just sounds weird". Hinata said because she agreed with Ino that he didn't exist.

"The first village he saved gave him that name after he saved them because he looks like a white clown of royalty when he fights so they gave him the name Crown Clown". Natsumi replied. After that Kushina just blocked them out and continued to cook in the kitchen of the Uzumaki compound.

Now your probably asking why she and her daughters are at the Uzumaki compound instead of the Namikaze compound. Well after a month since Naruto left Kushina went to surprise her husband at the Hokage tower and while there found something really interesting .

**Flash Back: 11 Months**

Kushina was heading to the Hokage tower to surprise her husband. It took a little bit but after 3 weeks she finally came out of her depression from Naruto leaving.

When she got to the Hokage tower the secretary just waved at her and she waved back and went into the office. She notice that he wasn't there so she decided to wait. She sat in his chair for a couple of minutes before she noticed a folder sticking out of the drawer. She contemplated whether she should look at it or no but in the end she did.

_"Project X hmm"_ She thought reading the title. When she opened the folder what it said horrified her so much she dropped the folder all together. It said that in order to make a perfect weapon for Konoha a Namikaze and a Uzumaki would be married (her and Minato) and when they have kids those kids would have the powers of the Kyuubi by either extracting it from the host killing her/him or another way. Those kids would grow up, become Konoha's weapon/weapons and would marry a Uchiha and once they had kids the previous container/conditioners would have an unfortunate accident ending their lives and the Kyuubi would be resealed into the kids creating the perfect weapon.

It also read on how they had let the villagers beat her son and would be set free the next day if they were caught. Sadly what made it worse in Kushina opinion was that at the bottom there was Minato's signature meaning he signed off on the plan. _"Minato was just using me and the girls to create the perfect weapon of all 3 clans and of the Kyuubi. Worst of all He used Naruto as a scapegoat for the villagers. No wonder he wanted to leave so badly" _She thought.

She quickly left the office not even waving good bye to the secretary and went straight to the Namikaze compound. Once she was home she found both Natsumi and Mito and told them both what she found. Let's just say they were beyond pissed so they decided to pack up and leave. It took a day to get everything packed and for the divorce papers to be receive (I know it probably takes longer but whatever). Kushina had left a note saying why she left and how disappointed and pissed she was at him.

They had gone to the Uzumaki compound which was a 2 story house that was not big enough to be called a mansion but not to small for them to have a hard time living in.

**Flash Back End**

They had lived there for a year now and during that year Minato would come to their house time to time saying it was a mistake and how sorry he was but every time Kushina would kick him out saying she wanted nothing to do with him. Once that didn't work he tried even harder to hook Natsumi and Sasuke the last male Uchiha (Both Mikoto and Sasuke's sister Satsuki also survived). It helped him that Sasuke had fallen for Natsumi and kept on saying she should be with a elite Uchiha like him and become one of his bitches-he believes as a "elite" Uchiha he deserves more than one women-. Which always got a slap to the face and kick to the balls.

You see over the past year both Natsumi and Mito had gotten deeper feelings for Naruto that exceeded the boundaries of sisterly love and more of lover love -Not that they knew-. Natsumi had also become one of Crown Clowns fan girls after a month since he showed up but still loved her brother in that same sort of lover way -Still not that she knows for now- but also Crown Clown in that way. It was hard for her to decide her feelings for both and choose one -she still thinks it's brother love when she's deciding but subconsciously she choosing which one she wants as a lover. Wait until she figures out their the same people-.

Kushina just sighed as she looked out the window with one thought in mind _"Naruto i wonder where you are right now"._

* * *

**Thats a rap. hope you enjoyed please comment and say what you think. Also sorry for all the flash backs just need to set the stage for when he goes to the Mist.**

**Well I'm out Peace**


End file.
